


Венок из одуванчиков

by ABnne



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Юкине солнце к лицу.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Венок из одуванчиков

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в бандори аск, счастья-здоровья погибшим.  
Люблю своих девочек очень сильно.

Мозолистыми пальцами вплетаю в твои волосы цвета пепла десятки маленьких солнц. 

Ты тихо смеёшься, осознавая это слишком поздно, и краснеешь от проявления своих чувств. Я говорю тебе, что тут нечего стесняться. Мне так сильно хочется неровно, совсем не мелодично, забыв про с рождения окружающую нас музыку, смеяться вместе с тобой. 

Ты рада, я же всё замечаю. Замечаю твою грусть, тщательно скрытые слёзы, упорную работу, которую зрители не видят. Им нужен только твой голос, дорогая Юкина, да звуки инструментов, идеальной гармонией наполняющие концертный зал.

Я люблю нашу музыку, люблю Roselia, люблю мир, своих подруг, свою работу, школу, клуб... Но на вопрос о самой ценной драгоценности я, не раздумывая, отвечу: "Юкина Минато". 

Но сейчас ничего из перечисленного нет, только мы и венки из одуванчиков. Совсем как в детстве, я уверена, ты помнишь. Наверное, никто из фанатов не догадается, подумать не сможет о том, что величественная певица любит маленькие яркие цветочки, растущие на обочине. Это не входит в твой холодный образ (как и несколько ложек сахара, заглушающие не терпимую тобой горечь, и тайно купленный корм для бродячих кошек), поэтому ты, наверное, свои вкусы ото всех скроешь. Кроме, разумеется, меня.

И вместо букетов роз, астр, тюльпанов, лилий, на которые ты смотришь равнодушно, я хотела бы, чтобы ты получала одуванчики. Но этого не будет, и, может, мои чувства эгоистичны, этому я несколько рада.

Потому что я единственная плету тебе венки из одуванчиков. 

Будто бы вернулась в счастливые времена детства. Ты тогда ещё, помню, предложила нам протянуть самодельный телефон из бумажных стаканов и нитки. Нитка соединяла два балкона и особенно практической ценности не имела, мы ведь и так всё слышали и могли разговаривать. Но было что-то своё в этих "трубках" и "проводе", личное, принадлежавшее только нам двоим. Будто так мы могли шептаться, и никто не узнает ни слова. 

Но сейчас я без всяких телефонов доверила бы тебе все свои секреты, потому что я и так знаю, что услышишь — действительно услышишь — их только ты — телепатией ли, магией ли, но как-то без речи всё понимается, и я уверена, для нас не был бы проблемой даже языковой барьер, живи ты где-то далеко-далеко. 

Твой голос звучит у меня в мыслях не только строчками из великолепных творений, но и обычными повседневными фразами. Я надеюсь, ты простишь мою тягу и необходимость касаний, иногда — я волнуюсь, правда ли это, — раздражающее внимание.

Жёлтый в твоих волосах необычно привычен, будто носишь ты не тёмные заколки и банты, а такие же яркие украшения. Наверное, потому что в тонах мёда вижу тебя каждую весну, а когда это началось? Я не знаю, да и зачем оно мне. 

Говорят, что цветы горькие, но я сама не опробовала. А ты любишь сладкое, убираешь пряности, придающие пище остроту, в самый дальний шкафчик. Поэтому я и готовлю печенье, посыпаю его сахаром, поливаю глазурью, растопленным шоколадом, чтобы тебе точно понравилось. Так вот, я хочу приготовить тебе варенье из одуванчиков, чтобы мазать на тосты или класть в чай, сладкое на вкус, я слышала, такое делают. 

Я говорю с тобой о мечтах и о том, как сильно хочу порадовать тебя, ты смущаешься и прячешь взгляд в траву, а я, положив голову тебе на колени, касаюсь ладонью твоей прохладной бледной кожи.

— А сплети и ты мне... венок из одуванчиков.


End file.
